Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC) and the NCI-designated Vanderbilt-lngram Comprehensive Cancer Center (VICC) have taken specific actions to improve the quantity and quality of opportunities for training in translational research available to translational/clinical investigators, laboratory-based physician-scientists and basic scientists. These actions are of vital importance for the success of the Breast SPORE as well as for the successful application of progress made in the laboratory to our ultimate goal: a reduction in the incidence, morbidity and mortality resulting from breast cancer. To achieve these overall goals, the SPORE includes a Career Development Program (CDP). Specific aims of the CDP are as follows: To recruit, support and develop young physician-scientists and laboratory-based translational/clinical investigators (MD and MD/PhD) into breast cancer research To recruit, support and develop young basic scientists (PhD) into mechanism-based applied research in breast cancer To recruit outstanding basic scientists into breast cancer research and provide clinical and translational expertise to this research To provide translational research mentorship, training and opportunities for investigators to develop the knowledge, skills and expertise to successfully pursue independent, extramurally-funded scholarly careers focused in translational research in breast cancer To make a high priority the recruitment of women and underrepresented minority investigators into research in breast cancer